


Hi!

by HarveysHoe



Category: Jude Law - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: AdorableRobert, Cute, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Rdjude, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet and simple. Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyy! It's short so... well, what can I say? I had a lot of free time today...

_***On The Set Of Sherlock 2*** _

**Robert** : "Jude! Jude! Jude! Judie! Jude! Judie jude! Jude! Jay! Jude! JayJay! Jude! Judsie! Jude! Judsie Jude! Judsie! Judsie! Jude! Judie! Judsie! Jud! Jud! Jude! Judsen! Judie! Judie! Jude! Judsie Jude Judsen Law!!  
 **Jude** : _"WHAT?"_  
 **Robert** : *Hugs* "Hi"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! Thanks!


End file.
